InuYasha's love for Kigome will be forever or not?
by Shippo1
Summary: InuYasha forgets about kigome and goes looking for her, this isn't a very good summary so please just read the story


InuYasha's love for kigome will always be forever or not?  
  
Hi, i hope you like my story, i don't know but i may need to ad some chap. this is only my first story ever! well i hope you like it, email me if you do, jetzrule_069@hotmail.com, and plz plz review, thx and sry if i have misspelled words  
  
InuYasha's sitting in his tree in the woods thinking about if he should tell Kagome his true feelings for her, he doesn't think he can do that, it's too hard for him.  
  
InuYasha: *conscience: tell her you love her, you can do it  
  
*other conscience: no don't tell her you love her, what if she doesn't love you? That'll be a problem*  
  
*conscience, ya it would be a problem but tell her anyway, she needs to know how you feel about her, you can't just keep your feelings inside, so go in the cabin and tell that girl that you love her!*  
  
*other conscience: No!!!!NO, NOOO!!!!*  
  
*conscience: YES, YES!!!!*  
  
InuYasha: *out loud, yells* AHHH!!! You are driving me insane!!!! FINE, I'LL GO TELL KAGOME!!!! *jumped off the tree and was about to walk inside when,  
  
Miroku,Sango&kilala: *running outside to see what happened to InuYasha* WHA... WHA... WHAT'S WRONG!!!??? *both yelling out loud*  
  
Miroku: Are you okay!?  
  
Sango: Ya, you worried us!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT DO YOU CARE!?!?  
  
Miroku&Sango:*sigh* Relax, Relax, We just came outside because you were yelling and we thought something happened!  
  
InuYasha: NOTHING HAPPENED YOU STUPID MONK!!!!  
  
Miroku: Then why did you yell!? Sango: Ya, why?!!!! * putting kilala on the ground and getting ready to hit InuYasha with her boomerang* I nuYasha: Because, I, WANTED TO!!!!!! Got a problem with that you idiot Monk?! *getting ready to attack Miroku with his tetsusaiga*  
  
Miroku: No, No, fine with me! *if he didn't pull his sword out I would have said something, that inuyasha, and his attitude really pisses me off!!!!*  
  
InuYasha: Good!  
  
Sango: Well, it's not fine with me! * threw boomerang hitting inuyasha in the head making him fall to the ground*  
  
InuYasha: *growls* *yells* BITCH, what was that for?!!!!  
  
Sango: You should never scream for no reason, the next time you scream i'm not gonna be there to help you, * took boomerang,hit inuyasha in the head even harder, *wack* o, and don't you ever call me a bitch AGAIN!!!!!! GOT IT?!!!! *walked back in the cabin with kilala in her arms making sure to step on inuyasha*  
  
InuYasha:*yells, OW!!!!* *still on the ground in pain on his head* YEAH, I got it!!!!!!!! *whispers, I thought she didn't hear me...*  
  
Miroku:*standing by InuYasha, looking down at him, being glad that didn't happen to him* OF COURSE SHE HEARD YOU WHEN YOU'RE YELLING IT OUTLOUD!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT! I WAS!?  
  
Miroku: *sigh* YA, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!!!! YOU ALWAYS YELL OUTLOUD WHEN YOU'RE MAD!!!! InuYasha: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku: *walking back inside* InuYasha: *thinking, those two really piss me off!!!! all of a sudden, *remembered what he had to do, so he walked back inside and sat in a corner away from everybody*  
  
Sango: *sitting down petting kilala, when something happens,  
  
Miroku: *grabs Sango's butt and gropes it*  
  
Sango:*pissed* *put kilala on the floor and took her hand and hit miroku in the face and made a handprint*  
  
Miroku: *yells, ow* I love you when you're like this Sango*  
  
Sango:WHAT!!!! *WACK, hit Miroku with her boomerang, even harder than when she slapped him* *yells* stop gropping me you pervert!!!!  
  
Miroku:*on the floor from Sango's bruising* *got up, and sat closer to Sango*  
  
Sango: You never learn, do you!? *about to hit Miroku when Miroku says, wait don't hit me Sango?!  
  
Sango: Why not!?  
  
Miroku: because I want to talk to you, outside, alone.  
  
Sango: *yells* what no!! not with you, never!!!! why do you want me to come outside with you so you can grope me????!!!!  
  
Miroku: well... their's two reasons, I want to tell you something,and I want to be close to you.  
  
Sango: Ewww...!!!! Me get close to you?! yuck! i know what you'll do!  
  
Miroku: No, I won't do that, I promise, not tonite anyways...  
  
Sango: *sweatdrop* and what do you want to tell me?!  
  
Miroku: It's something about Inuyasha that's why we have to go outside because Inuyasha has very good ears for a dog demon.  
  
InuYasha:*turning around to face Miroku* What was that?! Come over here and say that to my face you dumb monk!!!!  
  
Miroku: See, I told you he has very good hearing now let's go, *grabs Sango's hand*  
  
Sango: *let's Miroku hold her hand* *thinking* I think I like Miroku, oh no! What am i saying!? He grabs my butt 24/7 but, i gotta admit he's cute!*  
  
Miroku:*happy* *I'm surprised she hasn't hitten me by now, o well, this is getting good!* :)  
  
Miroku&Sango: *sit under a tree and talk still holding hands* *while kilala slowly walks outside to sit by Sango*  
  
Miroku: The thing I wanted to talk to you about was I gotta say Inuyasha's been acting very wierd today, don't you agree sango?  
  
Sango: Yes I do, very wierd  
  
~back in the cabin~  
  
InuYasha: *thinking* I gotta tell kigome, that I lo-*Miroku enterupts inuyasha's thinking, hey inuyasha?  
  
InuYasha: *sigh* what?!! *mad because Miroku enterupted his thinking*  
  
Miroku: Have you seen Kagome?  
  
Sango: *turning around to look inside the cabin at inuyasha* Ya, have you seen her?  
  
InuYasha:*worried* Um, no! I thought she was inside the cabin with you two!  
  
Sango&Miroku: Um, no, she wasn't she was with you!  
  
Shippo: Ya where is she!? *rubbing eyes because he just woke up in the cabin*  
  
InuYasha: How long have you been lying here runt!!!!!?  
  
Miroku&Sango:Ya, where have you been all day?!  
  
Shippo: i've been sleeping... Miroku,Sango,&InuYasha:*sweatdrop* ALL DAY!!!!!!????  
  
Shippo: ya, can't a kitsune get some rest!?  
  
Miroku,Sango,&InuYasha: Ya, but not all day!!??  
  
Shippo: so, where's kagome?!  
  
Miroku,Sango,&InuYasha: WE HAVE NO IDEA!!!!  
  
InuYasha:She was here this morning, and she told me she forgot her math book at her house so she went down the well to get it and she came back, then we started walking back to the hut and when we were there I turned around and kagome was gone!!!!!????? How could I have forgotten....!!!!???? WAIT...!! Now, I remember , some white ghost girl, had a mirror and made me look in the it and I forgot all about what happened to kagome, her spell must've lasted long enough to get done with what she had to do to kagome! Oh no! I'm going to go find her!  
  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo: Wait for us!  
  
Sango: *called kilala and kilala transformed into her demon self*  
  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo: *jumped on kilala and they were off following inuyasha through the woods*  
  
Miroku: *sitting next to Sango* Sango?  
  
Sango: hmm? *turned around to look at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *got closer to Sango and grabbed her and he kissed her while grabbing her butt* *happy*  
  
Sango:*fuckin pissed* *took boomerang and *WACK, WACK, WACK, WACK* I HATE YOU MIROKU!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, AS LONG AS YOUR DEAD!!!!! AND PUSHED HIM OFF KILALA Miroku: *cryed* but, *sniffle* I thought you *sniffle* loved *sniffle* me!!!!  
  
Sango: In your dreams!!!!!!!! PERVERTED MONK!*thinking* I did like him but for what he did no I don't like him anymore!!!!!*  
  
InuYasha: Kagome! Kagome! Where are you!? I'm so sorry I forgot about you, it wasn't my fault, I'd never forget about you!!!!!! *crys* DON'T BE DEAD!!!!! I love you!!!!!! 


End file.
